


Be Lazy

by TheFunk



Series: Day6 Ficlets [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Wonpil wants to spend all day in bed with his boyfriend.





	Be Lazy

Dowoon winced as light reached his eyes. He groaned, reaching up his hand to cover his face. He tried to block the light, but it filtered through the windows without mercy. He wanted to move and close the curtains, but a weight across his waist held him firm to the mattress. A face nuzzled itself into his neck and he found himself ruffling the mop of hair at his side. He wanted nothing more than to stay and cuddle longer, but with the light, it just wasn’t going to happen.

“Pili... Pil-ah... hyung please.”

He shook Wonpil’s shoulder who only whined and snuggled closer.

“Please, I just want to go and close the curtains. I’ll be right back hyung I promise.”

Wonpil grumbled, but moved his arms off of Dowoon, frowning as he got up.

He made his way to the window as quickly as he could, limbs still heavy with sleep. Dowoon tugged on the curtains, grunting when it got slightly caught up. He pulled it tight and sighed as the lights in the room darkened considerably.

He turned around, chuckling at the sight that greeted him. Wonpil was lying on his back, arms raised high in the air. His hair was ruffled and eyes squeezed shut, a little pout on his lips. Wonpil waved his hands a little as if calling for Dowoon to return to bed already.

Dowoon decided to indulge him, heading back only slightly tripping over a towel on his way. He climbed onto the bed, draping his body over Wonpil’s. His arms dropped onto Dowoon’s back, pulling Dowoon to return to bed already.

“Don’t get up again I was cold,” Wonpil’s voice was still raspy from sleep as he spoke, “I missed my baby.”

Dowoon felt his cheeks heat up, hiding his face in Wonpil’s neck. Something about the way Wonpil called him “baby” always made him feel so special.

“Sorry hyungie, I won’t get up again. We can stay here all day, I promise.”

Dowoon could feel kisses being pressed against his face from the older, and he couldn’t help but giggle at the touch. Wonpil pets his hair before settling his arms tightly around Dowoon’s waist.

“Good, because I’m not letting you go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
